


Friends in the Stolen Technology Business

by Nemhaine42



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, Gen, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little known though it was to others, Steve had an iPod. It was second-hand, purple and not a little scuffed, and with a holographic sticker of Iron Man on the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in the Stolen Technology Business

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I forgot to post this here. It's almost a month old.

Little known though it was to others, Steve had an iPod. It was second-hand, purple and not a little scuffed, and with a holographic sticker of Iron Man on the back. Which he did not put on it, he would hasten to add, it was put there by its previous owner. The iPod had been given to him by Agent Coulson as something to introduce to the music he’d missed.

 

“It’s used, I hope you don’t mind,” Coulson had said, “its original owner was reimbursed for a replacement. It’s got an extensive collection on it, I’m sure you’ll find something you like.”

 

And he did. Steve found a lot he liked, in myriad genres. There was diversity and variation to an almost infinite degree. He felt a little guilty keeping the iPod without thanking the person who put the effort into collecting it all, but Coulson never divulged their name. The only clue was the red ‘D’ sticker slightly below Iron Man.

 

At first, Steve also felt a little rude wearing the headphones in public. But he noticed that plenty of people - people the same age as he looked - walked around with them. In the street, on the subway, in the line for coffee. So he tucked the iPod in his pocket, hiding the cables under his shirt, and listened away on slow days. If anyone noticed, or cared, they didn’t say anything. Except for one morning as he walked past the labs on his way to Tony’s workshop, he jumped at the sound of a short, sharp scream.

 

“Aah! No! Noooooo! No way!”

 

A young woman with smart glasses and luscious dark hair flung herself out of the lab doors and rounded on him, pointing at the iPod in his hand,“That fibber! That lying little thief monster! I knew he kept it.Damaged in transit, my ass!”

 

Lively blue eyes were brought up to Steve’s mildly stunned face and the girl softened her indignation with a bright smile, “oh, hi.”

 

“Uh, hi… I’m Steve. I’m guessing this was yours. You’re, eh, D for…?” he asked, turning the iPod over to display the modifications. He’d thought the iPod had been freely given. But it was turning out to have been confiscated and stolen entirely. He hoped she didn’t want it back, he was getting kind of attached to the thing now. Or the stuff on it, anyway.

 

“Darcy,” she said, “Phil Coulson gave you that, right?”

 

“Yeah, he said it’d be good for…” -  wait, what was this girl’s clearance? - “uh, he said it was full of good stuff.”

 

It was a lie of omission, told badly, and Darcy could have seen it a hundred yards off.

 

“He said you got a new one,” Steve offered, subtly holding the iPod closer to his chest.

 

She confirmed that she had and reached into the back pocket of her jeans to produce a newer model; black, with a sparkly sticker of a Black Widow spider.

 

“How’d you end up with it? Coulson stole it just to show you my amazing taste in tuneage?” Darcy asked. She was looking him up and down, and not in an unfriendly way. Steve was saved from the bubbling internal conflict between ‘that’s classified’ and ‘she’s cute, be cool’ by Tony poking his head around a corner and hollering at him.

 

“Earth to Captain America! What’s the hold up? Quit flirting with my astrophysicists and get on in here.”

 

Damn.

 

Darcy appeared to be fighting down a rabbit-in-the-headlights look. He may even have heard her let out a little “eep.” But, hey, at least now he didn’t have to lie.

 

“I should, uh…” Steve said, smiling awkwardly and gesturing feebly towards the workshop, “it’s okay if I keep the iPod, right? It’s pretty cool.”

 

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” she let out a breath and blushed. It wasn’t the same initial, composed Darcy but she bit her lip and twirled her hair coyly, “Hit me up if you want any more, uh, recommendations.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it,” he replied. He waved and pulled out an A-grade PR smile for her, before turning his back. It made him grin to hear, even from inside the workshop, a barely stifled cry.

  
“Jaaaaaaaaaaaane! Oh my god!”


End file.
